The Assassin's Eye
by SeaEmerald
Summary: A close friend goes abruptly missing and then is found dead a week later. Another is in distraught and completely heartbroken. One is kidnapped. But how can you catch the culprit when he's one of your own and standing right next to you the entire time?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 **I keep blabbing a lot in these ANs, but this one will be very short! So, I had this idea when I watched** _ **Tangled**_ **for like the thousandth time yesterday.**

 **And NO, this story is** _ **not**_ **a Rapunzel spinoff. So, please do tell me what you think :)!**

 **Stories of angst are not really my thing, so I don't know how this chapter will fare x_x**

* * *

 **~ Prologue ~**

* * *

 **~ Somewhere Unknown - 12:30 AM ~**

His sky blue eyes glinted in tiredness as he tried his best to propel his feet forward through thick, dense forest. Just till the edge..just a couple hundred meters...he panted as he raced through the dense forest. He ignored the sweat dripping down his forehead in small crystallic drops. He ignored the trees bristling against his arms, ripping through his uniform in the process. His blue cape, a part of his beloved uniform, was long torn. His blonde hair limply grazed his tired shoulder blades and contained a few twigs and leaves.

His legs burned as he tried to outrun whatever, or rather _whoever,_ the hell's chasing him. His eyes darted left and right, looking for any signs of abnormal activity. But it's hard to make out anything since it's pitch black everywhere. But then again, who in their right mind would decide to venture out into an unknown, yet dangerous forest at a time like this? The blonde haired man ran relentlessly, desperate to shake his pursuer off his tail. But somewhere a few feet away, he picked up on sprinting footsteps quickly catching up to him.

His eyes leaked with frustration as he pushed his burning legs to run faster. His breaths grew labored. Even though he was a highly trained specialist, he was approaching his limits soon. His pursuer, however, didn't appear to run out of breath any time soon.

His eyes widened when he saw the edge of the cliff in not less than a hundred meters. A mild sigh of relief escaped his chapped lips. _Just till the end..._

His eyes darted left and right to see at least a glimpse of his pursuer. When he neared the cliff, he braced himself to perform a swan dive over the edge. He knew this place like the back of his hand, but so did his masked attacker. _And that's what made him tremble._

Just when he was about leap from the edge, he suddenly felt a strong pull that made him fall backwards. His eyes widened when he saw the rope around his abdomen. He struggled to take it off but not before he heard a very familiar, yet not at the same time, evil, cackling laughter.

His sky blue eyes widened when a masked man towered over him. He held the other end of the rope with his right hand and a bow in his left. A quiver of arrows was strapped to his back.

"W-who are you?"

A deep chuckle emitted from the man standing before him. "You know who I am." His eyes glinted with malice as he dropped the thick rope on the floor. With a sick smirk, he pulled the mask off, revealing his true identity. "Remember me now... _dear friend?"_ he whispered with a hard smirk.

The blonde haired man sitting on the floor went still as shock tremored throughout his body. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he heard the bow's tight string being stretched. He let out a piercing scream as an arrow lodged through his heart. Blood poured out of his body as a deep look of betrayal, shock, and hurt ran through his eyes.

"Goodbye, old pal," the attacker smirked as he turned around, ignoring the man writhing in pain on the floor. Within a few moments, he disappeared into the night as his eyes glinted with fervour thinking about _his next target..._

* * *

 **Like I said...not really my kind of genre, but I just wanted to try this out.**

 **This is the 1st chapter and whether or not, there'll be a second depends on** _ **you!**_

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
